Temblando - OneShot (Fanfic en español)
by XochitlTW
Summary: -Inspirada en una canción de Hombres G.- Los sentimientos de Sonic habían sidos pisoteados por él mismo tras cada decisión que tomó, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado hasta este momento, hasta este instante, hasta esta llamada. Solo sabía que sus lágrimas no pararían, al menos no esa noche.


_Eran pasadas las diez y media de la noche, en una habitación blanca, en una cama individual, que estaba al lado de la ventana, que se encontraba abierta y una pequeña brisa entraba calmando el calor del verano, Sonic reposaba en silencio, sosteniendo su móvil enfrente suyo, en la pantalla se podía ver el nombre de "Amy" con la foto de la eriza rosa en un círculo, estaba en medio de una llamada, tenía el altavoz encendido, era por esto que no lo tenía en su oreja. Estaba en la obscuridad, lo único que iluminaba la pieza era el celular y la luz de la luna menguante que atravesaba el umbral de la ventana. Llevaban quizás treinta minutos llamando y el contador seguía aumentando, aunque realmente era Amy quien hablaba, Sonic solo escuchaba y, ocasionalmente, decía una palabra para corroborar que seguía oyéndole._

_La verdad era que estaba a punto de llorar, había estado guardando sus lágrimas desde hacía algunos momentos, estaba mal, muy mal, deseaba colgar, correr lo más rápido alrededor del mundo, esperando lograr lo que Superman hizo alguna vez, volver el tiempo atrás para arreglar todo su lío, pero sabía bien que eso era imposible, Tail's se lo había dicho._

_Su tormento empezó hace no menos de seis meses, por medio de trampas y engaños fue obligado a tener una cita con ella, Claro que trató de librarse de la situación, pero fue imposible, Tail's había fabricado anillos que reducían su velocidad, así no podría correr lejos sin que alguien lo regresara. Escabullirse tampoco fue una opción, Rouge había convencido a Shadow de mantenerlo vigilado, cosa que no fue difícil para el rojinegro. Lo tuvo toda la tarde encerrado en casa de Tail's, 132 veces fueron las que Sonic intentó escapar, y fueron 134 veces las que Shadow lo regresó al hogar en menos de un segundo. Cuando al fin se rindió, fue que pudo concentrarse en molestar al mayor, acabaron peleando como siempre, el zorro, no muy feliz con los destrozos les pidió irse. Al no tener una casa propia, Shadow se llevó a Sonic a su hogar, no fue fácil mantener un ambiente tranquilo y, al ser su propia casa, el rojinegro intentó mantener las peleas al mínimo. Ya cerca de las tres de la tarde, el aburrimiento se convirtió en charla, tanto era que acabaron hablando de la cita de esa noche: a dónde irían, qué comerían, como se vestiría el azul, como se comportaría. Tan indiferente como siempre ante esos temas, Sonic respondió seco con un "No lo sé", "lo que sea", "con que sea divertido yo estoy bien", "sólo quiero que sea rápido". Claramente enfadado, Shadow lo obligó a ser todo un caballero ¿cómo? haciendo que aprendiera modales antes de esa noche. Cuando llegó el momento de ir por Amy, Sonic ya tenía puesto un traje negro que el mayor le prestó, con un moño rojo y bien arreglado, ya estaba cansado de pelear y discutir, así que solo se dejó hacer por el otro. Llegaron al departamento rosa en el carro de Shadow, quien sería el chofer de la pareja esa noche, otro favor que la murciélago le había pedido. Cuando Amy vio a su cita se quedó impresionada y emocionada de tenerlo enfrente de esa forma. Por su parte, ella llevaba un largo vestido rojo, maquillada perfectamente y sus púas onduladas. No llamó la atención del menor, pero se había ganado un cumplido de parte del chofer._

_La noche fue buena, el restaurante -no tan caro- que habían reservado era informal, pero elegantemente decorado para justificar los precios, de divirtieron y comieron bien, después de la charla y de pagar, se fueron a los bolos aun vestidos así, incluso Shadow se les unió e la partida, tomaron una malteada en una fuente de sodas que estaba a punto de cerrar (y que el rojinegro pagó para mantener abierto, con el dinero de Rouge, claro está) y, por último, se fueron a la orilla del par a dar un paseo. Ya que alguien tenía que cuidar el caro, y no era otra persona si no su dueño quien lo haría, se irían los dos solos, no sin antes de que el mayor hablara con Sonic dándole el último consejo para su cita. "Si no sientes lo mismo, deja de iluminar y dile directamente lo que sientes, sé sincero". Al final, él se quedó en su auto negro oyendo música dejando a los otros dos andar a donde quisieran._

_Cuando estuvieron bastante alejados de su transporte fue que Sonic observó a Amy, con el mar de fondo, el viento moviendo sus púas y la luz de la luna reflejada en su piel, suspiró levemente, se alegraba de estar en un lugar donde el invierno no fuese tan frío, pero no estaba eso en su cabeza. Se detuvo al pensar las últimas palabras que el otro le dijo. Amy paró su andar un par de pasos después que él y lo miró con una cálida sonrisa y unos ojos iluminados tanto por su alegría como por la luna, esperaba que él dijese algo, pero lo que le diría le quitaría la felicidad que había obtenido esa noche. "Yo no te amo" pronunció Sonic lo más claro posible, "no creo que pueda llegar a hacerlo" al decirlo, rascó su nuca y evitó los ojos de ella, "pero te quiero como una de mis grandes amigas, siempre ha sido así". Miraba el interminable océano que estaba a un lado de ellos. "sé que no es lo que esperabas esta noche, pero realmente no quiero una pareja y menos si es mi amiga. Te quiero Amy, pero no puedo llegar a un nivel tan alto como el amor". Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró, lo único que hizo fue darle un beso en la mejilla e irse de regreso al auto para que la llevaran a casa. Sonic no supo qué más hacer, se quedó en la playa casi por dos horas hasta que Shadow lo encontró sentado en la arena, charlaron sobre la noche y no tocaron más el tema, se quedaron allí un buen rato, de todos modos, ya había dejado a la chica en su hogar y la había visto verdaderamente mal, pero ella simplemente pidió estar sola._

_Pasaron un par de semanas, Amy no le hablaba, y todos los demás lo trataban tan indiferente como nunca, no entendía exactamente por qué había pasado. él único que le hablaba como si nada fue el mismo que le aconsejó decirle lo que sentía a Amy. De forma entre obligada y desesperada se iba casi cada día a verlo, aunque el otro no lo deseara. Pero se acostumbraron a su compañía. El mayor le ayudaba a entender lo que había hecho mal, y con Shadow le entró claro en la cabeza lo que hizo mal, las palabras que usó no fueron las adecuadas para el momento, sí, él le había dicho que fuera sincero y directo, pero Sonic lo hizo suficientemente directo como para dañarla, y, en la plática, le reveló que todos esperaban que aceptara sus sentimientos hacia ella y que al fin estuvieran juntos evitando tantos momentos desperdiciando la oportunidad. Pero era claro que para el azul ella no era lo que necesitaba, no era lo que quería para él, se había guardado el hecho de no quererla por el mismo hecho de que era su amiga, siempre lo fue, nunca hubiese roto esa amistad porque realmente la quería de esa forma, como amiga, y sabía que cualquier palabra que le rompiera la ilusión a ella acabaría con algo como lo que le pasó en ese momento. Durante días hablaron de cómo arreglar las cosas con ella, y lo primero que se les ocurrió fueron mensajes, Shadow iría con ella a hablar y hacerla entender lo que pasaría, no le molestaba, realmente le daba igual hacerlo, así que Sonic le hablaba todo lo que quería que le dijese, muchas veces monólogos extensos que se desviaban del tema, pero siempre terminaba con "sólo quiero volver a hacer amigos"._

_Pasaron exactamente 4 días para que tuviera una respuesta no muy clara, Shadow la citó enfrente de él: "No fue tu culpa, fue mía por ilusionarme". Esto provocó, claro, más monólogos del erizo azul disculpándose con ella, explicándole por qué también fue su culpa por no decírselo antes al tener miedo de dañarla y terminaba, ahora, con un "perdóname por lo que hice". La respuesta no llego tan rápido, Shadow incluso dejaba de ver a Sonic solo para ir a hablar con Amy, todo para tratar de consolarla en cierta forma. A la semana, Amy le respondió un "Lo entiendo, y te disculpo" en un papel rosa, estaba alegre de nuevo, le había tomado bastante tiempo el volver a ganársela, estaba agradecido con Shadow, estaba más que bien en ese instante... Cómo le alegraría regresar a ese momento en el que creía que había arreglado algo._

_Amy no paraba de hablar, de cómo se la había pasado, los momentos que se habían vuelto románticos y demás, Por otro lado, nuestro protagonista estaba temblando, sus brazos, sus piernas, su mandíbula, estaba simplemente oyendo esa conversación que lo lastimaba muy adentro de su ser ¿por qué ella estaba haciendo esto? Eran amigos, claro, pero no tenía que contarle cada acto que ella decía, y era lógico, estaba guardando algunas cosas para "no dañarlo tanto", ella sabía cómo se estaba poniendo y por ello estaba alegre, no por maldad, más bien por el hecho de que las palabras de Tail's eran ciertas: Sonic estaba celoso._

_Al cabo de unos días, después de la reconciliación, Shadow pasaba más tiempo con ellos dos, y no era tan malo estar con "Don amargado", los demás se dieron cuenta de que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad trataron de no ser tan alejados de él joven erizo, y fue así estaban como si nada, y con un nuevo "amigo". Aunque algo era claro, Amy dejó de acosar y perseguir a Sonic, por lo que su relación creció de una forma rápida... Pero algo estaba mal._

_Hace tres meses fue que se enteró que Shadow no sólo se había hecho amigo de la chica rosa. Y en un muy mal momento, pues se había dado cuenta, por fin de lo que sentía. ¿Cómo lo descubrió? En una fiesta, dedicada a la primavera dada por Vector y su banda, los vio besarse de la forma más lenta y cariñosa que puede haber en una de las esquinas más obscuras durante el baile, los había buscado para compartirles los chilidogs especiales que había hecho para celebrarlo juntos que ahora estaban, pero eso le derrumbó por completo, tanto que dejó la bandeja con su comida favorita a un lado. Salió de aquel lugar solo para llorar en silencio sentado de la banqueta. Poco tiempo pasó para que le dijera a su mejor amigo lo que estaba pasando en su corazón, pero se lo dijo de forma indirecta para que no fuera tan obvio, pero fue "inútil" Tail's sabía de lo que hablaba..._

_Amy estaba hablando ahora de lo que amaba del rojinegro, detallaba cada parte que encontraba atractiva, se sentía bien decirlo, pues, aunque había empezado su relación con él por atracción, cuando se enteró que Sonic se sentía celoso por todo se dio cuenta que tal vez tendría alguna oportunidad, lo hablaría con su, desde hace meses, pareja. Sabía que lo entendería lo que pasa, ella nunca dejó de sentir algo por Sonic, jamás podría hacerlo, pero estaba esperanzada de nuevo con él, y el saber esa noticia era más que feliz por intentarlo, muchas veces simplemente se besaba con Shadow enfrente de Sonic fingiendo que no lo veía, y no le reveló su noviazgo hasta hacía una semana antes._

_Cuando empezó a decir lo mucho que Shadow la amaba fue que Sonic le pidió que parara, casi se lo suplicaba, en este punto la chica no se le quitaba la sonrisa, era cierto, era real, Sonic sentía celos y podía intentar algo con él._

_Al preguntarle el porqué de esa petición no pudo tener una respuesta. "¡Lo sabía!" gritó alegre, en cierta forma, ella, quien estaba del otro lado de la línea no entendió su alegría, pero su cabeza estaba en otra cosa. "Sabía que estabas celoso de Shadow por tenerme, Tail's me lo dijo, me dijo que descubriste lo que sientes por mí, y sé que me quieres, dímelo, por favor, dime que es lo que sientes Sonic, yo te amo, te amo mucho. Dime lo que sientes te lo ruego, quiero hacerte feliz, dime cómo hacerlo, estoy alegre de que estés celoso y que me quieras, de verdad me quieras". Empezó a hablar de forma apresurada, casi sin respirar, Sonic simplemente apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos, apretándolos, y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran mientras empezó a gritar al teléfono._

_"¡Yo no te amo Amy!" fue lo que la detuvo de repente, su sorpresa era grande, y lo que siguió tras esa frase, la dejó paralizada. "¡Yo quiero a Shadow!". En este momento, los papeles se invertirán, Amy estaba completamente callada, mientras Sonic le explicaba todo lo que había pasado para haberse enamorado de aquel rojinegro, dándose cuenta que no solo fue amistad lo que hacía volver a hablarle, o volver a querer pasar tiempo con él. Todo le aclaró la mente a la chica, tanto que lloró tras cada palabra que Sonic casi gritaba ante el teléfono, todo estaba enfrente de ella y no lo había visto. Algo se había roto en ese instante, tanto en el azul como en la chica rosa, algo que no sabían qué era exactamente, su corazón, su mente, otra cosa quizás. Cuando Sonic se vació de todo lo que tenía que contar tembló ante el móvil diciendo unas últimas palabras "Ahora sé lo que es amar... Pero sé que él realmente te ama a tí... Perdóname Amy"_

_Hubo un silencio muy largo, ninguno siquiera quería hablar ahora, todo había sido tan extraño en tan solo unos instantes, Amy sabía que no había nada que los conectara a ellos dos, y que alguien más tenía el corazón de quien más amaba, en cuanto al otro, estaba desesperado, había revelado lo que era, lo que sentía, a la persona que más lo había amado, la había lastimado de nuevo, y estaba lastimado él, llorando en su cama, sosteniendo su teléfono, sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, con gotas saladas cayendo de sus mejillas y su rostro iluminado por la luz que el aparato deslumbraba. Fue solo unas palabras de la chica las que hicieron que llorara más, aventara su celular al suelo, echándose a la cama, ocultando su rostro en una almohada._

_"...Voy a Colgar"_


End file.
